elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Schindler 3300 elevator installations
For the Schindler 3300 AP installations, please refer to List of notable Schindler 3300 AP elevator installations. This is a list of some notable Schindler 3300 elevator installations. Australia New South Wales *Cabramatta Station Parking Deck, Cabramatta, Sydney *Greenway Plaza, Wetherill Park, Sydney *Gucci, Westfield Sydney, Sydney *Wynyard Walk Bridge Barangaroo Sydney Queensland *Woolworths Cooparoo, Brisbane *Eastwood Apartments, Brisbane *Canossa Verona House, Brisbane *Coles Kedron, Brisbane (2017) *Gold Coast Airport, Gold Coast *Bunnings Oxenford, Gold Coast *Metricon Stadium, Gold Coast Victoria * Barrabool Hills Shopping Centre, Geelong New Zealand Whanganui * I-Site Whanganui - Visitor Information Centre Palmerston North * Square Edge Arts Centre Wellington * Wellington International Airport * Polo House - 267 Wakefield Street Christchurch * Hereford Street Car Park * Villa Car Park Dunedin * 538 Great King Motel * Philip Laing House Queenstown * 13 Camp Street * Mountaineer Development, Rees Street United States *Macy's - Southridge Mall, Greendale, WI / Mens Store at Fashion Show Mall, Las Vegas, NV / Downtown Summerlin, Las Vegas, NV / The Mall at University Town Center, Sarasota, FL * Forever 21 - Pheonix, AZ / Altamonte Springs, FL / Miami Beach, FL / Mall of Georgia, Buford, GA / Eatontown, NJ / Hamilton, NJ / McKee City, NJ / Lawrenceville, NJ / Kenwood Towne Center, Cincinnati, OH / Lloyd Center, Portland, OR / Springfield, VA * Bloomingdale's, Willowbrook Mall, Wayne, NJ * Bridge Street Town Center, Huntsville, AL * Brookwood Village, Homewood, AL *Burnet Road Retail Center & Medical Building, Austin, TX *Millennium High Street & Uptown, Houston, TX *The Shops at Nanuet, Nanuet, NY *Best Western West Towne Suites, Madison, WI *Americas Restaurant, Houston, TX *Brewhouse Inn & Suites, Milwaukee, WI *Walgreens - 2817 N Clark Street, Chicago, IL / 4035 N Oakland Avenue, Shorewood, WI *105 Annandale Rd (AKA the Falls Church Shopping Center by YouTube user DieselDucy), Falls Church, VA *Homewood Suites, Pittsburgh, PA *The Block Northway, Ross Township, PA *Osawatomie Public Library, Osawatomie, KS *Oberlin College Asia House, Oberlin, OH *XSport Fitness at 1321 E Golf Rd, Schaumburg, IL *Home2 Suites by Hilton Greensboro Airport, NC *Home2 Suites by Hilton, Milwaukee, WI (all 3 locations in the area) *Corners of Brookfield, Brookfield, WI *Residence Inn by Marriott, Glendale, WI *Residence Inn by Marriott, Wauwatosa, WI *DeskLabs at 3033 N Clark St, Chicago, IL *Evanston Township High School, Evanston, IL (Replaced a Gallagher & Speck Elevator) *Strayer University South Raleigh Campus, Raleigh, NC *Five & Dime at 1026 Davis St, Evanston, IL *Lynnhaven Mall Offices, Virginia Beach, VA *Legoland Hotel, Winter Haven, FL *Harper Collage Building D, Palatine, IL *The Andalucia Apartments, Pasadena, CA (prototype installation) *Student Success Center - California State University, Long Beach, CA *Homewood Suites by Hilton West Bank Gretna, Terrytown, LA (has FI GS fixtures) *Home2 Suites by Hilton Perrysburg Levis Commons Toledo, OH (has FI GS fixtures) *Homewood Suites by Hilton Wauwatosa Milwaukee, Wauwatosa, WI (has FI GS fixtures) *Residence Inn by Marriott, Philadelphia Valley Forge/Collegeville, Collegeville, PA (has FI GS fixtures) *Staybridge Suites Pittsburgh-Cranberry Township, Warrendale, PA (has FI GS fixtures) *Best Western Plus Cranberry-Pittsburgh North, Cranberry, PA (has FI GS fixtures) *Mitchell Gold + Bob Williams, King of Prussia Mall, King of Prussia, PA *TJMaxx, Diversey Blvd, Chicago, IL *Fairfield Inn & Suites by Marriott Milwaukee West, West Milwaukee, WI (in same bank as 3300 XL) Other countries *Dubrawa Shopping Mall, Bratislava, Slovakia (2013) *Prince Plaza Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia (2008) *Riv'era Shopping Center, Moscow, Russia (2015) *Fairmont Grand Hotel, Kiev, Ukraine (2009-2012)